Thundercracker's forum
by AskThundercracker
Summary: This Q&A has been moved to a forum. Please check my profile for the link. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

TC: Greeting, creatures from Earth, this is Thundercracker talking, I...

Warp: „ ...come in peace! Wahahaha!"

TC: „ Skywarp, please! It's hard enough as it is. If you won't leave me alone, then help me. I don't know how to talk to these aliens."

Warp: „ Fine fine...let's see...You know what? Lemme do it, I'll show you how it's done. * Clears intake* „ HELLLLLLOOOOOOO EARTH! My friend TC- I mean Thundercracker- here is bored out of his slag and, since his television is broken and I can't keep him busy all the time, we have decided, me and my worst friend, Starscream, to set him up for this thing.

Ask the mech stuff and he'll answer you to the best of his abilities. You can ask TC anything you wish, even the most private and intimate questions!

TC: „ Skywarp...I'm not sure about that"

Skywarp: „ He will answer them all! So do not hesitate, post your questions in the comments and he'll get to work."

Thundercracker: „ I'll reply every ten questions though because I also have my shifts to do"

Skywarp: „ And I might drop a line from time to time and so will Screamer"

Starscream: „ NO WAY, I won't tell them slag!"

Skywarp: „ Yes he will, I'll make him. So, read you soon!"

Thundercracker: „ I think he said it all..uhh...so..yeah, bye."

( Ooc: What they said. I'll post a new chapter every ten questions ( not comment, question) but please refrain from asking more than five questions per comment. Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Thundercracker: First batch of Q&A.

Thundercracker sighed contently. His shift was finally over and he was more than eager to go back to his quarters and get some recharge. It was rather strange but he was more tired while doing nothing and being bored than after a raid or a patrol.

As he reached his quarters, he remembered that thing on the human Internet his wing mates had set him up to. He hadn't been fond of the idea at first, but not he felt amused and a little curious.

_I should check that thing before going to recharge. There might be a response. _He told himself as he sat in front of the computer.

He didn't expect to find anything there. It was Starscream who was the popular one, he could often hear the Air commander complain about his 'Ask Starscream' account overflowing with fan mail and question. The blue seeker didn't mind being in his wing leader's shadow; He was better off there than in front of Megatron's fusion cannon.

Thundercracker was very surprised when he found out that a few humans had asked him questions already.

_WOW_ A faint smile appeared on his faceplates. _I had no idea someone could be interested in me..._

_I should answer those questions quickly while Starscream and Skywarp are not around to put their nasal plate into my business again._

* Naughtia says:

Yay! I get to ask questions!  
1. Why does it seem all seekers have heels?  
2. Are you, Screamer, and Warp in a trine?  
3. What is a trine anyway?  
Bye for now!

_Good. _Thundercracker sighed, those questions were not too embarassing. He started typing right away:

Dear Naughtia,

Yes, you get to ask questions. Thank you for doing so too. I will try to be thorough with my answers.

1) Those aren't High heels ( He looked at his feet and shrugged) those are jet turbines. I transform into a F-15 eagle fighter and those turbines enable me to, well, jet off. They are my thrusters. When I'm not in jet mode, they are my feet, but that's the odd of the transformation. Our body is made to adapt to our vehicle mode, I guess I can't give a better explanation as to why my feet ended up being my jet turbines as well. I must say, I like the way they makes me look.

2) Yes, we are a trine, yet not a real one. We were forced together because the number of remaining seekers was too low for us to be choosy about which trine we were put into.

3) It is part of our culture as seekers to form a trine when we are in age to do so. A real trine is a trine in which the members chose each other willingly. In a military trine, the competences of each member is researched and their compatibility verified. The members of a (real) military trine join for efficiency. In a civil trine ( I will call it such to make a difference. Though, before the war started, they were simply called 'trines') Three seekers join together out of love. It's like a couple, except that we, seekers, used to bond in trines.

The blue seeker hoped these answers would satisfy this Naughtia person. Not losing any more time, he shifted to the second batch of question.

Klicks says:

So, Thundercracker!  
1) What do you and Skywarp think of Skyfire?  
2) Be honest, who's the best flier out of the Elite Trine? (See, I wouldn't ask Screamer or Skywarp that, cos they'll just say that they are, knowing them, tell the truth!)  
3) How come you joined the Decepticons? :/ Don't get me wrong, I love ya as a 'Con, but seriously, you would have been a great Autobot. (Take it as a compliment. They're the good guys. Though the bad guys do get all the fun)

4) Good luck! Screamer knows how hard it is answering questions.

Klicks

Dear Klicks,

First of, thank you for your kind words of encouragement.

1) I never met that Skyfire mech before we dug him out of the ice. Starscream refused to talk about him more than for a few unimportant facts. He quickly defected to the Autobots and I didn't get the occasion to talk to him at all.

Skyfire is a traitor! I hope he feels miserable now! Some friend he is, really...And I almost told him I..( Edited by Starscream) Just forget about that stupid Autobot already!

2) We're all the best in our own specialty. I am the most skilled in maneuverability, Starscream is the fastest ( of ALL seekers around) Skywarp is the (Edited by Skywarp) best of all. ( Edited by Starscream) dumbest.

3) I joined the Decepticons because I had no choice in the matter. I was already established in a trine with Skywarp and Starscream before we joined the Decepticons ( we had been put together at the war academy, no one asked us if we agreed to join in a trine) Starscream and Skywarp wanted to join the 'Cons, I was forced to follow. And, anyway, it was either that or get dry and offline.

No, I wouldn't make for a good Autobots. They look down at us, seekers, and would never have allowed us equal rights. The Autobots and Cybertron's great Council have always seen Seekers as barely sentient war machines. I could never join them.

4) Yes, Screamers reminds us about that often enough.

Time lord bud asks: IDW Thundercracker:

-So was it really that hard to hit two humans on the ground? (Verity Carlo and Hunter O'Nion.)

-Thundercracker answers: I guess I need some more training. Would you mind running ahead of me? You'll make for excellent target.

Really now! This fleshling has some nerves! ( Edited by IDW Skywarp) That's the thing, TC can make a lot of noise but he can't shoot for slag.

Soniccouple10 asks:

You TC OK I got a question how do you NOT go insane with your trine mates?

Dear SC10 ( I hope you don't mind me calling you SC10 )

Most of the time, I try to stay away from them, it helps me remain sane enough. ( Edited by Skywarp) BUT I LOVE THEM WITH ALL MY SPARK !

Anonymous BW SG asks:

Hi Thundercracker! I've got a few questions for you, and if you answer them, I'll send you a big box of energon goodies! :)

1.) What's it like being trine mates with Starscream and Skywarp?  
2.) Who would you consider your coolest friend inside the trine?  
3.) Outside the trine?  
4.) Have you ever wished you were an Autobot?  
5.) Stascream's 'Warp's worst friend, huh? XD

Thanks in advance! :D

Dear mister/Lady,

A box of energon goodies? Why, thank you! You can come and give them to me, I just hope you can swim well.

Skywarp is annoying most of the sometimes, but he's good company the rest of the time. Starscream is an insufferable pain in the gears, I hope he'll never become leader, this would mean our doom.

If I have to choose, I'd say Skywarp. But we can't really be considered best friends. He is a friend, yes, maybe the closest I have, but it took me a lot of time and patience to tolerate him around me.

Outside the trine? Well, Decepticons are not a friendly bunch, you know. No one is below stabbing you in the back for your energon ration. Reflector ( the three of them) is not a bad guy though, he is harmless enough and we generally get along quite well.

Skywarp's words, not mind. I guess he just means he hates Starscream's guts but loves to hate him at the same time, you never really know with 'Warp

(Edited by Skywarp) Screamer cracks me up! He's so easy to rile up, I just love it when smoke starts to rise from his vents when he's really really angry! And he can't catch me because, whenever he tries, I teleport away. One thing I can say for the mech is that he is very creative when it comes to cursing!

_Alright, this will be all for tonight. Until next time, humans, take care of yourselves._

Thundercracker switched the computer off and stood up. He had answered all the questions and was really tired now. Thankfully, Starscream and Skywarp were yet to appear. He hoped they wouldn't get ideas.

( Edited by Skywarp) What do you think? * snickers* You shouldn't have left your computer where people can find it! Others might have very bad intentions!

( ooc note: Yes, I changed the title and summary for a good reason: This story has been spotted by a moderator.

I have been reported for breach to the guidelines. So, if 'Ask Thundercracker' suddenly disappear from the surface of , I'll move this Q&A to a forum and the Questions will have to be posted through PM. I'm sorry about this, folks. )


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Thundercracker: Second batch of answers.

**Guest asked:**

1) TC, do you think the war will ever end?  
2) What's really the deal between Megatron and Soundwave?

Dear 'Guest',

I will answer your question. But, next time, could you please sign it? I would like to know who I'm dealing with. You could be Soundwave or even Megatron himself trying to check how much I actually know about them. A slip of tongue can easily mean your death when you work for the Decepticons. ( Unless your name is Starscream. I would really love to know why Megatron is keeping HIM alive. Disturbing rumors about those two are fusing around the base)

Now to answer your questions:

1) I hope so. I also hope that, If the Autobots were to win this war, they will not execute us without a fair trial.

2) I don't know. They don't exactly share that kind of information with me. ( Edited by Starscream:) Soundwave is a mindless drone, he follows Megatron around and obeys him much like an Earth dog would.

I hope this answer your questions. Do not hesitate to write to me again, just don't forget to sign with your name.

**Soniccouples10 says:**

I got another question well a few actually

1: what is this trine link? Is it actually like a bond only without merging sparks?

2: did you know that the fanbase make you Starscream and skywarp either triplets or related in general

And 3: on the'fire on the mountain episode' I could tell you just wanted to kill starscream Why didn't you?

Dear SC10,

It is you again? How are you since the last time? I guess you don't mind me calling you 'SC10' after all.

1) I don't know what you you are talking about. I asked Starscream about that 'trine link' and he just shrugged. We have a communication frequency that only the three of us use in battle or patrol ( Skywarp sometimes abuses it for idle chat) is that what you meant?

If you meant a link as a...more intimate meaning, well we don't have it.

( Edited by Skywarp:) Not yet at least * scribble an emote looking a lot like: ;D *

2) I am sorry to disappoint the fandom then. Skywarp, Starscream and I are what you, humans, call ' Brother in arms'. We are not related, we met each other at the war academy. But we originate from the same place on Cybertron: Vos.

3) I didn't want to kill him, not for real at least. I was really pissed off, though, and I wanted to let Skyfire sabotage the weapon so Megatron would blame Starscream for it. As you probably know, It backfired awfully.

( Edited by Starscream:) serves you right, TC. No one teaches me lessons. ( Edited by Skywarp:) Not even Megatron?

Until next time, SC10. Take care!

**Anonymous BW FG says:**

Unfortunately, I can't swim well, so I'll be sending my Predacon friend Manta Ray to do it. (She's from Beast Wars.) Don't freak out if she starts yelling at imaginary people, it's normal for her. :) I am a teenage girl, but I'm one of the saner ones. Mostly. :)

I have a couple more questions, if that's okay. :)

1.) What do you consider your theme song?  
2.) Skywarp's?  
3.) Starscream's? (I think "Dude Looks Like a Lady" would be appropriate. *giggle*)  
4.) Have you read fanfiction?  
5.) If so, who's your fav author and why?

Thanks again! :D Manta Ray is on her way!

Hello!

Heh, don't worry about it, I hate water myself . After all, why swim when you can fly! It is a pity that you, humans, cannot fly, you' don't know what you're missing.

Your manta ray friend cannot worry me more than Starscream does sometimes. But you shouldn't send her here, Megatron doesn't like unannounced visit from strangers.

Let's look at your questions now...Wow, those are tricky ones!

1) My theme song? ( answer taken over by Skywarp:) "Mister blue sky" that's so him. Also 'I'm blue' by Eiffel 69. ( TC's own answer ) I can sometimes relate to the song ' Creep' by Radiohead.

2) Skywarp's theme song? Hmm...'dare to be stupid'?

3) Starscream's theme song? Could be this one: 'I don't care about anyone else but me', by Tom Marvolo.

I don't see how Starscream could look like a lady...Do I look like I lady to you?

By the way, my dear, I'd be curious to know what your choices of song for us are.

4) If I have read fanfiction? To be honest, I don't dare to. Starscream tried once and we found him in a corner, in a miserable state: He was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth while whispering: ' _How do they know?_' and ' _I would never let Prime do that to me_'

But if you promise me I won't end up in the same state, I'd try to have a look at those 'fanfictions'. Do you have any recommendation for me?

**Klicks says:**

Aww... Thundercracker you're so sweet! Unlike some certain Seeker (eyes Starscream) who is basically a lovable aft. XP Good luck! I'm sorry that you might be facing some problems. Other ask fics are still up as far so I hope nothing goes wrong with urs! TC's too much of a dear to be taken down! D:

Yes Skywarp and Starscream, laugh all you want. TC's awesome! Have you read Purple Rain and Deviant? Awesome TC fics. :) if you haven't checked it out then do it. It's amazing. :)

Dear Klick,

Are you trying to make me blush? Because it's not working * coughs *

( Edited by Starscream:) Aft yourself, foolish human. I am far superior than any of my wing mates. Pit, I am superior to **everybody!**

Well, if 'Thundercracker's forum' suddenly disappear, you'll know why. I hope it won't happen though.

Deviant? Purple rain? I haven't read any of those, but I could give them a try...If you assure me they won't make my head blow.

( Ooc: I have, those stories are awesome alright!)

I think this is it for now. I am sorry I can't write a lot, my wing mates are getting back from patrol soon and I need to hide this computer away from them before they can edit my answers to you again.

Goodbye! Until next time, take care!

Your truly,

Thundercracker.

( Edited by Skywarp:) Well, you'll have to hide it better next time.

( ooc: Keep them questions coming, I'm having so much fun with this!


End file.
